balas dendam
by Hikari Yume-chan
Summary: semua member seme exo ngumpul di ruang TV dorm mereka karena mereka lagi gak ada job (?) . Sebuah ide gila dilontarkan oleh s park chanyeol. Ide yang benar benar super duper gila! Seperti apakah idenya? /summary gagal/yaoi/UKE!KRIS/ratedM/


Ini ffn buatan temen aku ^^ semoga bagus yaaaaa :)

Langsung aja yukk! ^^

BALAS DENDAM

Main cast: wu yifan, huang zitao and exo member (cuman para semenya aja)

Rated: M

Ini ffn murni buatan temen aku ^^ dan asli hasil kerja temenku sendiri . Jadi ini ffn bukan buatan akau :)

Bisa follow twitter temen aku nih ChatrineAlexandria . Tapi followersnya masih 0 :v hahaa #miris /maklum baru buat dia :D

Oh ya! Yg gak suka boleh keluar, ini UKE!KRIS

Summary: semua member seme exo ngumpul di ruang TV dorm mereka karena mereka lagi gak ada job (?) . Sebuah ide gila dilontarkan oleh s park chanyeol. Ide yang benar benar super duper gila! Seperti apakah idenya?

Warning: kris disini gue nistain yeee -sorry kris :*- , banyak typo, bxb, gaje, garing kriuk krenyes, gila gilaan.

Happy reading!

#* *# *# *#

Siang hari yang panas di dorm exo.

"Huaaahhh BeTe nihhh..." -sama dong :*- ujar seekor panda (?).

"Samaaa... Uke uke kita lagi pada shoping, terus kita ditinggalin gitu aja. Mana laper lagi huhhh.." Kata kai sambil megangin perutnya yang lagi dangdutan (?).

"AHA! Gue punya ide!" Tiba tiba s happy virus tereak. Terus ada lampu bohlam (?) Di atas kepalanya terus -lagi- sambil nyengir terus -lagi- sambil ngacungin telunjuk.

"Apaan tuh idenya hyung?" Tanya s maknae -sehun-.

Diambilnya nafas dalam dalam sebelum menceritakan idenya.

"Gini guys! Pan biasanya ya kalo d ffn itu duizzang selalu aja jadi seme dan gak pernah jadi uke. Terus lagi ya, kalo di ffn dia selalu nyakitin. hati para uke. Dan juga dia gak pernah getoh di sakitin, terus dia juga gak pernah tuh di ffn jadi uke menye menye. Di ffn itu dia sukanya jadi om om mesum gitu. Dan ini saatnya kita balas dendam! Mumpung gak ada para uke" terang chanyeol panjang x lebar x tinggi.

Kris yang merasa ada hal hal buruk yang akan terjadi dari idenya chanyeol pun berkata -jiah baku bingitz-

"Lho? Kok gitu? Pan itu juga bukan kemauan gue. Dan ffn itu pan cuman imajinasi. Sungguh terlalu!" Kata kris sambil ngikutin gaya rhoma irama -ngik!-.

"Diem aje lu ah!" Jawab chanyeol sewot. "Jadi gue, tao, sehun, kai, chen, suho bakal ngebobol(?) lubang lu sekarang sebagai balas dendam kita karena di ffn kita selalu lo sakitin taauuuu" jelas chanyeol panjang x lebar x tinggi -lagi-.

"Double what what?! Triple iuwww iuwww iuwww! OMG helowww! Fatamorgana!Ogah pake BeGeTe! Gak bingitz deh cowok khece kek gue lubangnya dibobol (?)?! Yang ada juga gue yang ngebobol (?)!" Bales kris dengan gaya lebay nya -ngik!- .

'Maksud lo apa?! Gue mau dijadiin uke lo lo pada?! Ihhh.. Ide chanyeol adalah ide paling gila!' Batin kris.

Chanyeol nge death glare kris "diem lo! Semuanya setuju kan?!" Tereak chanyeol ke temen temennya yang masih melongo ngeliat leader mereka yang cool jadi lebay bingitz.

"Setuju/thetuju!" Jawab mereka kompak.

Chanyeol menyeringai kearah kris yang lagi berkeringat dingin sambil masang wajah shock. "Nahh duizzang, lo denger kan?" Tanya chanyeol sambil jalan ngedektin kris yang jalan mundur sambil geleng geleng kepala supaya chanyeol gak jadi ngelakuin ide gilanya.

"Yeol! Jangan bercanda lo. Gak lucu tauu" kata kris yang udah keringatan dingin (?).

"Gue gak bercanda, sayang. Gue serius" bales chanyeol sambil ngedipin mata kek orang cacingan (?) Terus monyong monyongin bibirnya.

DUK!

Tamatlah riwayatmu kris! Kau telah terpojok oleh chanyeol karena dibelakangmu itu tembok. Dan lagi semua seme seme itu udah jalan ngedeketin elo.

"TIDDAAAKKK!"

#* #* #* *#

"Ahhh.. Ahh.. Aghhh.. Nghhhh.." Desahan demi desahan terdengar didalam sebuah kamar di dorm exo. Dan suara desahan yang paling kencang adalah suara desahan duizzang. Mau liat kedalem kagak? Mau? Seriusan lu mau tau mereka ngapain?

Yang bener lu?

Mau kagak?

Ah kalo kagak yaudah sihh..

-readers: kelamaan woy! Buruan ngapa lu *ngacungin golok*

Yama: iye iye!-

Di dalem kamar itu yaa.. S duizzang lagi nungging terus ada yang panjang panjang gitu yang nge bobol lubangnya -ngik!-.

"Mhh... Thempit ah.." Oh ternyata yang panjang panjang itu 'anu' nya. S maknae ini.. Ckckck..

PLAK! PLAK! Dipukulnya dua bongkahan kenyal milik kris sama s sehun..

"Ahhhhh sehun... Faster ngahhh.. Ahhh.. Akh! Akh!" Denger kris yang mendesahkan namanya ye.. S sehun terus cepetin keluar-masuk nya ntuh di lobang kris. Sedangkan 'anu'nya kris lagi di remes remes sama chanyeol. Terus nipple nya kris lagi di mainin sama suho + chen. Terus -lagi- s tao coba mau masukin 'anu'nya kedalam lubang kris, kalau s kkamjong lagi bikin kissmark di punggung kris.

"Akkkhhh! Taoo a-akuu! Akh! Appoo!"

Jadi deh ada dua yang panjang panjang di dalem lubang kris O.O .

"Shhh.. Gua kagak nyangka bro! Ahh.. Lubangnya sempit bingitz! Iya kan shehunhh?" Tanya tao sambil mendesah (?) Karena 'anu' nya di jepit sama lubang kris terus sama 'anu' nya s maknae ini.

"Ahh.. Iya hyung.. Ini kan yang pertama buat krith hyung, thhh.. Jadi thempit deh" jawab sehun sambil mendesah (?) Juga.

S kris terus aja mulutnya mangap mangap sambil bilang 'ahh..' (?) . Ya eyalahh.. Semua titik di badannya ntuh di sentuh.. Melayang jadi nya -ngik!-

"Arrrghhhhhh..." Klimaks pertama s duizzang jadi uke nya taohun.

Bruk!

Langsung ambruk lah tuh duizzang, diatas nya ada taohun yang nindihin.

"Oii! Hahh hahh.. Berathhhh tauuu! Lo pikir berat badan lo 10 kg getoh?" Tanya kris sewot sama taohun yang cuman nyengir.

Di keluarin deh 'anu' nya dari lubang kris, terus taohun pake baju -yaiyalah- dan langsung keluar kamar, karena mereka udah beres ngebobol (?) Lubangnya duizzang. Dan sekarang giliran ChanKai yang nge bobol (?).

"Eh duizzang! Buruan lu ngangkang (?) Depan gue, gue gak mau main doggy style. Gue pen liat wajah lo yang mendesah keenakan terus manggil manggil nama gue" chanyeol berkata sambil tersenyum manis. Tapi kris tau, senyuman manis park chanyeol itu hanya sebuah tipuan -wew-.

"Hah? Ngangkang depan lo? Ngeliatin muka gue yang pasrah gitu aja depan lo? Gak ! Terimakasih" sewot kris sambil ngasih death glare ke chanyeol.

"Sama sama kris. Tapi buruan lo ngangkang (?) Depan gue, atau gue bakal main kasar sama lo" bales chanyeol lagi sambil menyeringai kearah kris.

BRUK!

"Kyaa! Park chanyeoll!" Tereak kris pake tao eh! Pake toa. -dapet dari mana tuh?-

Chanyeol nelen ludahnya susah payah. Soalnya di depannya ini ada hidangan yang sangat lezat!

Duizzang yang lagi ngangkang (?) Pas depan mukanya, terus dari lubangnya ada sperma punya taohun yang ngalir keluar.

Glup!

'Gue gak nyangka, duizzang seksehhh bingitzzz!' Chanyeol membatin.

"Woaahhh! Yeol yeol! Gue dulu ya yang bobol! Abis lo kelamaan sih" tiba tiba s kkamjong menghentikan lamunannya chanyeol.

"Gak bisa!"

"Tadi aja taohun masukin 2 sekaligus"

"Tapi gue mau sendiri"

"Gue udah gak sabar!"

"Lo pikir gue sabar?! Gue juga kagak sabar!"

"Dasar tiang berjalan!"

"Dasar temsek! Udah item pesek pula"

Suho yang dari tadi bengong ngeliatin mereka berdua berantem, langsung aja masukin 'anu'nya kedalem lubang kris.

"SUHO! NO!" Tereak chanyeol + kai pake toa yang di pake kris tadi.

"Ape sih lu ahh?" Tanya suho yang denger teriakan chankai.

"Pan harusnya kita duluan!" -chankai

"Abis lo pada lamat banget sih!" -suho

"Suhoo.. Aahhhhhnn.. Ngg! Akh! Akh!" -kris

"Gak bisa! Mending gue dulu! Sekarang keluarin 'anu' lo!" -chanyeol

"Gak shh.. Gak mau! Nanggung tau!" -suho

"Ish ish ish! Gua dulu aje ! " -kai

"Aaarrkkkhhh.. Suhoo.. Pelanhhh ngghhh pelanhhh! Akh akh!" -kris

"Tapi enak kan sayang?" -suho

"BERISIKKKKK!" Tereak chen pake toa -lagi-.

Mereka yang lagi debat langsung pada berenti dan ngeliat kearah chen. Suho yang lagi ngegenjot (?) Lubangnya kris aja berenti.

"Lo pada berisik amat sih?! Yang adil mending gue dulu aja!"

'Yeh ini sih sama aja .. -_- ' batin mereka.

"Gak bisa!" Bales mereka -minus kris.

"Bisa!"

"Enggak!"

"Bisa!"

"Kagak bisa hembusan kentut!"

"Bisa kentut!"

"Kagak e'e!"

"STOP! Aduhh malah ngomongin yang jorok jorok pula! Iya gue tau badan gue ini emang seksehh.. Tapi gak usah gitu juga kelesss.. Pusing pan gue jadinya. Mending sekarang suho beresin dulu, abis ntuh chen, abis ntuh chanyeol, abis ntuh kai. Beres pan?" Terang kris panjaaangg bingitz!

"What?! Kok gue terakhir?" Tanya kai yang gak terima.

"Sini deh gue bisikin" kata kris sambil nyuruh ngedeketin kupingnya ke bibir kris.

"Apa?"

"Lo bakal dapet yang special dari gue" bisik kris tepat di kuping kai.

Denger penjelasan kris. Kai yang asalnya mukanya kusut langsung berseri seri.

"Oke oke!" Kata kai semangat!

*# *# *# *#

"Ahhh! Suhoo! Fuck! Yeaahh.. Ohhh!" -SuRis (?)

"Khh! Chen ahh! Faster! Akh! Akh!" -chenris

"Kyaaaaakkk! Park chanyeol! Uh! Ah! Akhh! Pelanhhh akh pelannnnnnn! Akhhh" -chanris

*# *# *#* *#

Chanyeol, chen, suho langsung keluar kamar setelah urusannya kelar. Dan sekarang tinggal s kkamjong ni!

"Nah wu yifan, lu bilang gue bakalan dapet yang special kan?" Tanya kkamjong sambil menyeringai kerah kris yang lagi ngos ngosan.

"Hahh.. I-iyahh.. Ahh~" ujar kris sambil mendesah karena s kkamjong lagi jilat jilat nipplenya kris.

Setelah puas sama nipplenya kris. Kai turun kebawah dan berhadapan sama 'anu'nya kris. Dijilatnya ujung 'anu'nya kris, terus di remes remes abis itu langsung dimasukin kedalem mulutnya.

"Ahh.. Shh.. Khaiii enghhh.."

Kai yang denger desahan kris, makin semangat 'makan' 'anu'nya kris.

"Khaiiihh.. A-aku.. Mau keluarrhhkkkk"

CROT!

"Hahh.. Hahh.."

"Hmmm.. Manis kaya orangnya" kai menyeringai kearah kris yang bikin kris jadi takut takut gimana gituu. Dibukanya kaki kris lebar lebar, kelihatan lubang pink kris yang masih sedikit keluar sperma gitu.

"Gue bakal main kasar nih! Awas aja kalo lu ampe pingsan di tengah jalan, gue bakal bobol lubang lu terus terusan. 15 ronde jadi lah kalo lu pingsan" kris nelen susah payah ludahnya. Berarti kalau dia ampe pingsan di tengah jalan, remuk lah badannya ntar kalau sampai 15 ronde. Kris yang lagi ngelamun gak sadar kalo kai udah mau masukin anu nya.

Jleb!

"Argghtt!"

"Makannya jangan ngelamun! Main sama gue harus bener bener serius, gak boleh ngelamun. Tadinya gue cuman mau main 2 ronde aja. Tapi lo ngelamun jadinya 5 RONDE!"

TBC dulu pegel

#


End file.
